I'll carry you home tonight...
Six Lasers - Bar Moon That's no moon. It's a Bar Moon. Roughly a quarter the size of Earth's moon, Bar Moon is one of three Nepsan Lunar Satellites. The Moon has no breathable atmosphere, but a massive indoor city covers the entire surface. The city is one bar after another, ranging from safe, nearly family oriented pub and grills to sports bars to raunchy strip bars. There isn't a liquor for any alien species that one can't find on this moon. The one combining factor is that every bar has televisions set up to watch the Olympic games. Advertisements and tourism info booths are set up for those seeking transport to other attractions. Bar Moon is a major transportation hub, second only to Grand Central Station, with shuttles and cruise liners often leaving for most of the attractions. Artificial gravity wells keep the gravity close to Earth's, though after chugging too many back you might not notice. Bar moon! A little planetoid famous for its sheer volume of alcoholic beverages, nightlife, and more bars of varying themes occupying one space than anywhere else. Would tonight's festivites be going on in one of the more private, hole-in-the-wall joints? Well of course not! What kind of self respecting party would take place there? No, tonight one would be directed straight for.... Argon. Not the biggest nightclub, but certainly a strong contender with it's flashing neon lights of light blue and digital screens wrapping around the entire building. And while there's plenty of activity outside, the inside is just as busy, the air nearly vibrating with the heavy buzz of club music and throngs of bodies crowding the large dancefloor and large, wrap-around bar. One section of the bar in particular, as well as some seating arrangements, are a little less crowded, looking like some little VIP area. And this is where Torque resides, taking up the role of bartender for at least part of the evening. An overjoyed grin is plastered on her face as she goes about mixing a few drinks for some random Bot gumbies already cozying up to the counter, the femme swaying a little to the heavy beats rolling from the nearby speakers surrounding the dancefloor. "Here you go, boys! First drinks are free!" Torque beams, sliding over two glasses of frothy, fizzing orange liquid to a pair of speedsters sitting near the end who pretty much play up the 'fratboy' theme by chugging them down. "Thank you waitress", says Slingshot to Torque as he wanders into the bar, intercepting the drinks mid-chug with both his hands and glugging them down at once. "Go away," he says to the gumbies. "I am Slingshot, chief Aerialbot and Rodimus Prime's right hand mech. You don't even have names." He then perches on a stool and leans over to Torque. "Yes, I'll have some free first drinks please, half a dozen." A night on the bar? Please! That's the sort of thing that reminds Blurr of the good old times. And in these times, there wasn't much time for that sort of thing, sadly. So the speedster has every intention of taking full advantage of the time he has to spend here at Argon. He waltzes in as if he owns the place, and notices Slingshot making false claims. He smirks and sits himself down next to the Aerialbot, elbowing him playfully. "Wait, I thought Silverbolt was chief Aerialbot." he reminds the other 'Bot before turning to Torque. "First drinks free? Count me in, beautiful." While the club might be Autobot central right now, there are in fact a few Decepticons milling about, getting drunk and sulking in typical bad guy fashion. One in particular stands out from the others, probably because he's dancing like a coked out maniac in the middle of the dance floor. Judging by his colour scheme and the large insect wings on his back it could only be... "Wooooo yeah! Party on, bitches!" Fractal screams as his spins around in a circle much to the dismay of everyone around him. The other dancers scoot as far away from him as possible lest they get smacked in the face by one of his flailing arms. "I'm soooooo wasted! Hahahahhaa!" The butterfly Insecticon stumbles over to the bar, occasionally tripping and catching himself at the last second. He climbs up on an available bar stool and leans foreward, staring at Torque through his alcohol induced doublevision. "Heyyy baby, how about another drink? Try to make it good this time, wontcha?" At the same time, another figure enters the club. A short, roundish figure with an angry scowl plastered on it's face. This, of course, is none other than Buzzkill here to collect her drunken comrade. How did she know he was here? Well, Buzzkill makes sure to inject tracking devices into all her underlings just for times like these.. Next to Blurr, little robot hands come up to the counter, a little orange head trying to peer over it before looking up at a nearby bar chair. Finally, he opts to use the chair, pushing it over next to Blurr and clambering up the side. Turning around, we finally see that it's little Wheelie! He may or may not have followed Blurr in... or to this place from the beginning. Maybe by being a stowaway... Wheelie is not used to the bar setting at all, so he just tries to mimic some of the other behavior he hears around the bar... and failing kinda badly at it. "Erm... yo, yo, yo, how 'about some drinks! Something heavy and hard to put down, me thinks! And don't try to short me, I'mma tear you a new one! You'll walkin' be funny, mixer honey, when Wheelie gets done!" Horsepower normally wasn't one for the 'fancy' clubs, but what working mech is going to pass up a round of free beers with his friends after the latest round of various strange times they've gone through lately. Well that and he wants to talk to Torque anyways, so this is the best time to find her, relax a little after the dream brickabrack nonsense, and eventually get stone cold drunk! "Howdy 'all," drawls the burly bot as he plunks himself down on one of the seats. "Pass one of those freebies over this'a'way." Bell UH-1V Iroquois is playing with a dartboard, but he's not playing with /darts/. He has taped a picture of Bruticus to the dartboard, and he's idly lobbing knives at it. Blades exposits, "So hits on the rim mean I don't get anything. Outer ring is one swig. Middle ring is two swigs. Inner ring is three swigs. Bullseye, and I drain my drink." Bell UH-1V Iroquois transforms into his Blades mode. Slingshot sighs loudly at Blurr, polishing his giant robot shades as he looked about himself, tutting at the poor company. "Honestly Blurr I can't understand what you're saying, I think you're broken. But I am the chief Aerialbot, we use Silverbolt for a decoy. After all..." He pulls out a suitcase from under his stool, that is handcuffed to his wrist. "If I wasn't the chief Aerialbot, why would Rodimus Prime have given me the MATRIX to look after for the evening!" He says this bit extra loud in case any sexy ladies are about, opening the suitcase quickly to reveal a flash of light before slamming it shut. He turns back to Torque. "I'll have ten first drink energon mixers with extra mercury." The two speedster mechs are pretty surprised to find their drinks stolen while drinking, one of them, a flashy green, stands up to growl at Slingshot, "Yo, not cool man! Who d'ya think yah are, comin' and takin' our--" But the other mech, a vibrant orange, puts a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Yo, Whiplash man, let it go, let's just get drinks elsewhere...." Thankfully Torque is nice, and just directs them to another tender nearby to set them up with another round of free drinks. After she simply arches a brow at Slingshot, snorting softly, "Technically you just had one.. but I'll be nice and fix you another." Sure enough more orders start coming in as well as others finally begin to show up, Torque's antennas almost fluttering a little. "Glad to see you all showed! Free drinks comin' up!" With a bit of flair she gets to work mixing liquids to get that electric, fizzy orange drink from before, combining some highgrade with a bit of valarian vodka and a splash of something red and bubbling in its own container before shaking it all up quite vigerously with her apparently larger, gauntleted hands before portioning and serving. It isn't crazy strong, but it tastes great and gives a tingly feeling to the mouth! "/One/ drink, Slingshot. And it's what I choose. Trust me, you'll like this." Oh, and Fractal gets a stronger version of his drink from earlier. Some hot-pink drink in a martini glass and a tiny umbrella. It's crazy sweet. Horsepower just rolls his optics a bit at Slingshot's bravado. That's just going to get bigger and bigger the more he drinks, isn't it? Hopefully he'll pass out before he says something too stupid. Then just leans on one elbow on the bar while he waits, letting Torque work her mixology until she gets around to him. "When ya get a moment between rounds, Ah wanna talk to ya Torque." Blurr glances down at Wheelie, laughing fondly at the little guy's attempts to fit in. "Hey there, Wheelie. Glad you could make it." He then arches a brow ridge at Slingshot. "Oh? Silverbolt's a decoy, huh? Well, well. We'll have to see what /he/ has to say about that." He glances at the glowing briefcase and snorts. "The Matrix, eh?" he smirks, taking his free drink and taking a swig from it. "If you're so proud of it, why's it look like he had to twist your servos into doing this? As in, why is it cuffed to your arm?" Slingshot swigs his drink, leaving a few drops in the bottom, and then pulls a face. "Ugh, barkeep, this drink was off and rotton. Please give me a free replacement, see, I have not drunk it all." He then turns to Blurr with a look of utter disdain. "Look Blurr, it is handcuffed to my wrist so that no-one steals it. That's pretty standard procedure for important stuff, but I guess you don't really get important jobs so you wouldn't know. Gestalt guys like me and Blades over there are the elite of the Autobots, we can kill a Cyclonus with one finger, so be careful." Blades collects his first free drink, not caring what it is. (It is pink and frilly.) Then he tries to hit the very centre of the dartboard, right in Bruticus's dumb Decepticon symbol, with a knife. Combat: Blades compares his Accuracy to 100: Failure :( Combat: Blades compares his Accuracy to 900: Failure :( Combat: Blades compares his Accuracy to 90: Failure :( Combat: Blades compares his Accuracy to 80: Failure :( Combat: Blades compares his Accuracy to 70: Success! Blades hits the outer ring of the dartboard. He frowns and takes one swig of his drink. It is fizzy, too, and overly sweet. Torque tilts her head a tad at Horsepower's request when she sets his drink before him, but nods none-the-less and smiles lightly, "Sure, Hoss, no problem. Shouldn't be long until I have an opening." And with that she alights to hand everyone else their drinks. Slingshot in particular just gets a stern look. "You know that won't work here, right? If you wanna order something else, it'll cost you." Blades also gets a look, but it's more worried then anything else as she cranes her head over the mechs at the bar, "Just be careful over there, Blades! Lots of people here..." Thankfully she has some form of confidence in him, though. Next she sets down Blurr and Wheelie's free drinks, though the blue mech's has a little more kick than the others, given his compliment which earns him a friendly wink. "I'm a little surprised to see you around here, Wheelie." Torque finally looks to the small bot, but smiles all the same. "Never pegged you for much of a drinker." Repugnus skulks into the bar, trying not to be noticed. He limps over to a booth and slowly eases himself into it like an old man might, and steeples his fingers in front of himself, brooding. Hmm, this isn't our typical pyschotically cheery Repugnus! Blades is playing 'throw knives at a dartboard with a picure of Bruticus taped to it, while getting progressively more sloshed'. Torque is right to be worried! He gives her an innocent look back, and he points out, "If someone gets injured, I have their medevac /right here/." He picks up another knife, feeling the weight of it, and he stares at the board. Blades isn't /great/ at throwing knives. It It's not up close and personal enough for him. Horsepower just nods to the femme as she goes about her matters, taking the glass in one of his large hands and getting a good chug from it. "Aaaah, that hits the spot after all the wackoness lately." Resumes leaning on the bar with his other arm while waiting for her to finish her rounds. He does snicker a bit at the exchange between Slingshot and Blurr, but doesn't add to the conversation. Blurr smiles a bit flirtatiously back at Torque's wink. He was good with the femmes, yeah. It kind of came with being a celebrity back on Cybertron, when there used to be celebrities. But Slingshot gets a glare. Oh, was that a /challenge/? Blurr scoffs at Slingshot. "Yeah /right/. You couldn't /touch/ me, glitchead." He is tempted to shove the Aerialbot but thinks better of it. Let him make the first move if there was going to be a fight. Easier to make it look like his fault that way. Combat: Blades compares his Accuracy to 100: Failure :( Combat: Blades compares his Accuracy to 90: Failure :( Combat: Blades compares his Accuracy to 80: Success! Slingshot is taken aback at this, patting the top of his head. "What? Are you calling me BALD? It's not baldness, it is a special tight-fitting round helmet that is the same shape as my head. Besides - " He holds up his suitcase defensively. "I've got the Matrix so don't try any funny moves or I'll laser you!" He turns to Torque, pushing a plastic rectangle at her. "Fine, fine, I'll have the most expensive bottle you have, Air Raid leant me his credit card for such emergencies." Blades manages to land a knife in the middle ring. Two swigs of his drink, oh yes! Is there a sparkler in this thing? "...slagging Pit, is this drink a Nightbeat?" Blades wonders aloud, eyeing the drink that he grabbed. He walks over to thw board, pulls the knives he has thrown previously out of the board and pockets them. Then Blades wanders over to Repugnus's booth, and he hangs over the back of the booth wall, holding one of the knives loosely. The Protectobot states the obvious, "Someone's grumpy." Sixshot steps through the doorway, and stops for a moment to survey the scene. It's Autobot city in here! Casually, he strolls over to the only other Decepticon of note in the room... "Hey, stripe-aft, what's..." he trails off, the rowdy Insecticon catching his optics, which narrow at the edges in a smile. This evening's entertainment...acquired. Repugnus makes a 'meh' noise. "Ever try to do the right thing? I mean, the really right thing, which only you realize is the right thing, only to have it constantly blow up in your face? I've been getting that a lot. And look at me, I'm so crippled I can barely stand "I didn't say anything about being bald." Blurr answers, looking exasperated. Was he overenergized already? Whatever, he had better things to do than talk to this idiot. Instead, he turns to Torque, deciding to ignore the rest of Slingshot's blathering. "Hey, thanks for serving up the drinks this cycle." he says nodding. "I don't think I caught your name. I've seen you around but...you know." he gestures vaguely. Torque just rolls her optics when Blurr and Slingshot start to get into it, sighing softly. She'd let them fight, sure, but the rather bulky bouncers dotting the club likely wouldn't. But at least Slingshot is willing to pay. With Raid's card. Oi, he won't be happy when he finds out. But it's still money, and all profits are going to the bar anyway, so she runs it through and presents the flier with a tall bottle of white-ish gold liquid that gives off a soft glow. "Here. Just be careful It's... /really/ expensive." Raid is gonna have a sparkattack when he sees the bill. It isn't too hard to notice Repugnus, at least from where she's standing, though his sitting at the booth instead of the bar has her raise a brow. Looks like he'll need his drink delivered. A shorter, spindly looking gumby is sent off with said drink, soon delivering a glass of the fizzy stuff on over to Repugnus and chirping while jabbing a thumb her way, "From the lady at the bar." With a lull of activity already happening she can slow down her pace now and focus more on the others, beaming to Blurr in particular when he speaks up. "Funny, since I know all about you." She chuckles, holding her hand out to shake. "Name's Torque. I'm one of the medics, but I do a few other things around, like armor making and paintjobs." But right after shaking she unfortunately has to give the 'one moment' gesture. "Just gimme one sec, and I'll be right back, yeah?" Busy busy! And off she goes to figure out what Hoss wanted, making sure the eye Sixshot when he comes on in next. He can order from her, but he won't get the first one free. Autobot exclusive. "Uh-huh," Blades says vaguely, flipping the knife idly between his fingers the way someone might a pencil. "And if you won't do it, it won't get done, 'cos no one else has the guts. Yeah." His gaze flicks over to Sixshot. Hm. Horsepower is just contently enjoying his drink. It's not proper drinking out if you don't at least enjoy -some- of the flavor before chugging to the point of getting towards plastered. Though he sets the glass down and smiles when Torque finally walks back over to that end of the bar. "Keepin' ya busy fer a hostest Ah see." Slingshot takes a sip and nods. "Yeah, this is decent, I guess. I'll buy a bottle for everyone in the bar, stick it on the card. Also I'll have a skipload of robo-pork scratchings" Repugnus takes the drink from the gumby, and gives Torque a wink across the bar. But his mood turns more somber when he tells Blades, "Yeah, that's exactly how it is. Except I'm the only one who could do it, and now in my shape, I can't. I don't even get it. I've been beaten up before and bounced back MUCH sooner than this." Blades starts to scratch 'Blades wuz here' into the side of the booth and nods along. "Not healing well? There /is/ a medic over there handing out drinks." He looks back over at Torque. "Maybe your self-repair systems are low on something? Maybe you have an allergy?" Blades pauses and squints at Repugnus and then says, "Maaaaybe you're poisoned." Blades is a very reassuring, cheerful friend. After having been passed out for the past forty minutes thanks to excessive energon consumption, Fractal snaps up in his seat so fast he actually falls over onto the floor. "Ooooooohhhh bwuhh?" As his vision begins to clear, he sees the unmistakable silhouette of Buzzkill standing above him, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "Oh..hehehhe...Didn't expect to see you he-ACK!" Buzzkill cuts him off mid-sentence with a swift kick to the face. "Shut up, you idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing here anyway? This place is crawling with 'Bots, how can you even associate yourself with an establishment such as this?" Fractal opens his mouth to protest, but Buzzkill kicks him again. "Save it! We're going back to base immediately. I'm EXTREMELY disappointed in you, Fractal." Buzzkill grabs the butterfly by the throat and drags him to his feet but before she can make a hasty exit, one of the bartenders stops her. "Hey lady, there's a two drink minimum here. You can't just walk in here and not buy anything you know, that's just rude!" "I don't drink, you ignorant fool. It's a waste of time and energy and you should be ashamed for trying to push your immoral standards on me," the honey bee snaps. The bartender is having none of her lip though and he slams a hand on the counter. "Excuse me!? Damn, you're rude as hell! Maybe getting a drink in you might actually make you tolerable to be around." The barkeep mixes up a quick drink and practically thrusts it in Buzzkill's hand. "You know what? This one's on the house. Just stop being such a bitch." Buzzkill pauses and stares into the glowing drink with a bemused look. "......Fine. But just one and then we're out of here." She knocks the drink back, the special little ingredient the barkeep threw inside of completely unbeknownst to her. With Torque away from the customers now, an exceedingly tall mech takes over as tender for the others, though such height is offset by his nearly skeletal structure and three pairs of lengthy arms. His name might be Chaser, but he wouldn't tell you that since he won't speak a word. Either way he gets to work on everyone elses orders. Torque puffs softly when she reaches Horsepower, rubbing the back of her neck. She's sorry for leaving Blurr like that, but she couldn't have Hoss waiting too long. "You can say that again. Reminds me of my old part time job during my stint on Monacus. So.. you wanted to talk to me about something?" From afar, Torque will get back to Blurr's flirtations soon enough! Man, so much to keep up with Having selected a target, Sixshot wanders over toward the bar to select an appropriate form of inebriation...something that won't lay him out *too* quickly, which amounts to just about everything at his size. "One Monacan Sunrise. No chromium flecks." he says to the bartender, and then turns away from the bar to face the Insecticon. Blurr is none too impressed when Torque introduces herself and then just walks away. He just looks exasperated and takes a sip of his drink, resting his head on a hand servo with an 'I'm waiting' look on his face. "Eyup." Followed by a bit of a laugh. "Don't worry, won't keep ya from the party fer too long." Horsepower sets down the now mostly empty glass after another drink and leans on the counter again. "With Retoris gettin' its feet back under it now, Ah've been thinkin' of settin' up a workshop there. Give some of these blokes somethin' constructive to do now that they've got a place to stay. But lotta 'em are probably gonna need refreshin' on mechanic stuff if they've been down and out fer long, so Ah was wonderin' if y'all would be interested in helpin' out." Repugnus shrugs. "Possible. Guess I'll die." His shoulder slump a bit as he drinks. As soon as Buzzkill finishes her drink, she feels something inside of her change. A warm yet overpowering feeling begins to creep through her body, much to her dismay. "What.." She releases her grip around Fractal's throat, letting the other Insecticon fall to the floor with a loud thud, and stumbles backwardsto brace herself against a barstool. "What was in that? Did you..did you drug me!?" The bartender begins laughing and it's at this point Buzzkill realizes that he's not a bartender at all. He's not even standing behind the bar, he's just some guy that happened to make her his target for some kind of sick practical joke. "Hahahahaha, of course not! Well, maybe. But don't worry, it's nothing TOO dangerous, just a little something to take the edge off. You really need to relax, babe, you're a bundle of nerves and anger." "Oh..oh Primus,you bastard...I'm going to..." Buzzkill's words echo inside her own head and her vision begins to blur and almost slow down, everyone seeming to leave a ghosting trail behind them as they move. The music blasting through the speakers seems louder than before and everything seems so much brighter than she remembered. Yeah, she's in for one hell of a trip. She turns to Fractal and stares at him for a long time. "...What?" Chaser nods silently to Sixshot's order, spidery limbs doing multiple things at once and getting his Monacan Sunrise on the table in record time without a single word before gaze shifts to Blurr. He just kinda... stares, as if expecting an order from the mech left momentarily hanging. Workshop...? Mechanic stuff..? Oh, Hoss really knows what she likes. Torque nearly jumps, grinning broadly and pumping a fist. "You're serious?? Yes, I'd love to!" She'd hug him, but he's on the other side of a wide countertop right now. Maybe later when she starts drink. Which is now. Grabbing the big mech's forearm she gives him a bit of a tug, trying to guide him closer to the others around Chaser. "Such a prospect needs celebrating. C'mon, next one's on me!" And with that she moves on back to Blurr, hoping Hoss is following. "Sorry about that, Blurr. Was just getting a job opportunity." "Whoa." Despite the size difference Torque is more than enough pintsized powerhouse to pull the larger Horsepower after her. "Ah reckoned ya'd go for that sort of thing," rumbles the inventor as half-stumbles to keep up with her. No he's not drunk enough to be tripping over his feet yet, he only had one drink. Speaking of. "Opener was a nice chaser, but how 'bout gettin' me somethin' with a bit more kick to the tank in it this time eh?" Blades shrugs as Repugnus decides that he's just going to die of poisoning. "Oookay, then." He wanders off to go pester Buzzkill, who haunts his nightmares with visions of honey barf. These are some terrifying nightmares! Seriously. :( Blades whispers to Buzzkill, "Y'know, if you don't like what's in your energon, I could let it out for you." Blurr smiles as Torque returns and waves dismissively. "Hey, it's fine. Gotta capitalize on whatever opportunities life throws at you. Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Torque. I /thought/ I'd seen you around the repair bay." Of course, it doesn't surprise him that she knows all about him. Slag, /everyone/ should know all about him. "You're gonna fix me next time I get banged up, right?" he says, smirking. "Shut up!" Buzzkill snaps even though no one said anything to her. She reaches over and slaps Fractal across the face except she does it in super slow motion and completely misses him, instead kind of flailing her hand at the air next to his head a bit. She seems satisfied though, given the huge smile on her face. Wait, what? Buzzkill smiling? Damn, that must've been some good shit in that drink for that to happen. "Hmmmmm? What?" She turns to the Protectobot whispering at her and she stares at him with a goofy grin on her face. "Hey! I know you, you're that...that bastard guy.. Knives! Razor? BLADES!" She suddenly looks extremely angry, the realization that the same guy who made a fool out of the Decepticons is currently standing right in front of her dawns on her. Then she grins again and leans in, wobbling from side to side on unsteady feet. "How'd you like my honey, little Protectobot? Heheh... best thing you ever tasted, I bet. Nothing like the swill those Autobot swine feed you, I'm sure." Grabbing his drink, sixshot casually strolls over to the inebriated, gesturing Insecticon. As the stool wobbles, Sixshot quickly slips a foot under, and as the leg comes down, the stool is suddenly very unsteady, dumping Buzzkill's companion into her with a crash. Sixshot takes a sip, and chuckles mischeviously. Blades is indeed 'that bastard guy'. Watching Buzzkill trip out is pretty amusing for him! Her accusations, however, are a bit too on the nose. Luckily for him, Sixshot goes bee-tipping. Blades acts mocky huffy and says, "hey! Someone /clearly/ drugged Buzzkill, and you knock over her chair? What the slag, Sixshot? Is one of your many dumb modes /Robin Williams/?" "Was thinking the same thing, Hoss." Torque nods, soon directing Chaser to help her set up something special. While doing so she listens to Blurr, smirking cheekily at the courier. "Naturally. I may not be the most famous medic, but I've got the best touch." She wiggles her digits and chuckles softly, setting up three thick glasses now. She intends for Blurr to join in. "you mechs ready for some tougher stuff?" The liquid in the glasses is about as dark as space itself with an underlying hint of dark violet. It's dense too, likely taking two hands for a weaker bot. "Now, take your shots, and on the count of three, we drop and chug." She sets a shotglass for each of them which holds some crystalline drink that almost gives off its own light of sparkles. "One.. two.. three!" She drops her shotglass into the dark matter-like booze and quickly starts to chug, the glass already starting to quiver from the building reaction the second the two combine. This would knock anyone not used to strong drink right on their aft, or likely knock them into stasis-lock. "Aaah, now that's more like it." At the count of three Horsepower drops the shot in the big glass, grabs it in one of his large blocky hands, and kicks back the entire thing in a few quick gulps despite it's trembling build up. A moment after he lets out a hearty belch, a bit of smoke already whiffing from the corner of his mouth. "Now that's got punch." "Mmm, nothing to say to that, I see," Buzzkill says in an uncharacteristically cheeky fashion. "You're lucky you caught me in such a ...good mood, otherwise I would have to rip you apart for making me waste such a precious gift on such a scummy 'Bot such as yourself." She gives Blades an impish grin and reaches out with a finger, dragging it along the length of his jaw and under his chin. "Of course, it wasn't ALL bad. I liked watching you squirm..." Gracious! (Un)Fortunately, Buzzkill's drug-induced flirting, or whatever passes as flirting for her, is abruptly interupted when Sixshot knocks her personal assistant off his stool, sending both Insecticons crashing to the floor in a buggy heap. "Aaargh! What is happening!?" "Perfect." Blurr grins, both to her agreeing to fix him next time and to the tougher stuff. He drops the shot into the dark drink and chugs it with the other two, dropping the glass once he's finished the last drop. "Phew, haven't had anything like /that/ since old times. You mix some good stuff, Torque." Wow, he's really feeling it now. It reminds him of the victory afterparties--it's a g ood feeling. Blades is too busy engaging in masochistic flirting with Buzzkill to overhear Torque, which is good. Of all things, Blades tries to give Buzzkill a hand up from the tangled mess on the floor. "Maaaybe you should leave the combining to the professionals. I don't think you slot into wossname," Fractal, "that way. Besides, what part would you even form?" He rubs his chin and looks at the Insecti-pile speculatively. "...hnn, maybe the bee-hind, like Long Haul." Torque's antennas shoot straight up when she slams her drink back to the countertop, little lights at the end flickering as if shorting out while a tiny spark passes between them and her optics flash bright. "Mm! Been a while since I've had that drink. Damn good. Alright, something stronger!" Yeah, she wants to get drunk as fast as possible. She can already feel the tickle of a growing buzz in the back of her processors. Next up is something similar to the humans' absinthe, some medium glasses setup almost halfway with a violent looking green liquid that honestly appears somewhat toxic. Chaser takes up the rest of the duties, pouring chilled antifreeze over a spoon holding some powdery, silver cube which leaves the drink turning a sort of milky green instead. "..Okay." Torque leans on the counter now. "If you start to.. see things after this, I take /no/ responsibility." She doesn't chug it like last time thankfully, instead downing at a more normal pace. And while the last drink was an immediate kick, this feel more like some encroaching numbness on the processors. Fractal just kind of lays there as he's fallen into another drunken blackout. A line of drool hangs out the side of his gaping mouth. Chances are he's going to wake up either in a gutter or with inappropriate things drawn all over his face. Or both. Most likely both. From underneath the butterfly, Buzzkill grunts and grabs hold of Blades' outstretched hand, using him as leverage to lift herself back up onto her feet. Normally terrible bee puns would result in her putting a bullet through the offender's head but since she's currently high as a friggin' kite she laughs and laughs. "Aahhahaha! I get it! Because I'm a bee, right? Hahahaha, haha..hah.. Ohh.. that is.. that is SO funny. You're SO funny! She stumbles a bit and throws an arm around Blades' shoulders, leaning in against him to steady herself, still giggling like that was the funniest shit she has ever heard in her life. Horsepower picks up the glass, eyeing it for a moment. "... Can't be worse than seein' everythin' in bricks in yer dreams," he concludes with a chuckle. He, on the other hand, goes ahead and just chugs the whole thing down in a matter of minutes and gulps. "Aaaaah, now that hits the spot." A big bang followed by a more subtle twing helps to mellow things out. Aaaaah. Blades is weirdly, disturbingly reminded of Groove when the high bee throws an arm around his shoulders and leans against him. He deadpans, "Hm, yeah, I'm hilarious." The Protectobot looks speculatively at Fractal. That Insecticon is really out of it, huh? Would he even notice if someone started cutting pieces off of him? And Repugnus seems so sad right now... "Y'wanna dance? I mean the way that takes two to tango." “Hah, no kidding." Blurr agrees. "This reminds me of old times. I like it." He takes the glass of cloudy-ish green drink and downs it in a similar fashion to Torque. Ah, and now that little buzzing feeling in his head and servos is starting to creep up all over. He's even beginning to forget he's in the middle of a war. If he keeps up like this, he'll eventually think he's back on Cybertron during the height of his career. Once he finishes the drink, he grins at the fem. "Heeeyy...did I tell you you look great tonight?" Sixshot lifts the still crumpled assistant off the ground. "Well, don't just lie there!" he says, optics glowing with mock excitement. "Get out there and show 'er how it's done. Here, wh not have a shot at /breakdancing!/ he says, and heaves the much smaller mech toward the dance area, face first, like a sack of ener-spuds. The more mellow crawl of this drink nearly has Torque melting on the spot as lights dim and a happy, goofy little smile spreads on her face. She look ready to slide to the floor, but Chaser sees fit to snatch her up in all six hands and deposite her safely on a stool between Horsepower and Blurr. "Nnh.. haven't had that one in a while either.." She mutters, waving a hand to Chaser. "Jus.. juss gimme a bottle'a highgrade. Get'em whatever they want..." Seems open bar for these two. Trying to prop herself up, Torque gingerly handles the bottle of dark highgrade, nursing it lazily before Blurr speaks, giving him a twitch of a drooping antenna. "I... I do?" She doesn't get compliments much, but they work great when she's drunk which leaves her to lean over and give a loopy smile while slurring some. "That's sooo sweet of you... Hey.. Hey hey.. izzit true you're crazy fast?" Since part of Fractal's job is helping Buzzkill with, well, anything she wants, he tends to get parts cut off of him on a near daily basis so he probably wouldn't mind too much even if he was concious. But he's not, so nothing really bothers him right now, not even getting thrown into the middle of the dance floor where he crumbles into a heap and is immediately trampled by the dozens of robots tapdancing their way across the club. "Whazzat? Dance?" Buzzkill stares at Blades with a goofy, crooked smile plastered on her face. Or maybe she's staring at the weird hallucinations dancing around Blades' head, who knows? "Ohh, YES!Yes, I would LOVE to dance. I LOVE dancing. I'm really good at it you know." She takes both of the Protectobot's hands in hers and drags him over to the dancefloor, kicking the unconcious Fractal out of the way. "Mmmyeah, shake it baby. Ohh yeah! This is totally my song!" Horsepower holds a hand up to Chaser. "Ah'm good fer now, pardner, thanks." He's going to just sit and enjoy this buzz that's already coming nice and smooth-like.. Then again, a topoff probably wouldn't hurt to help wash it all through. "On second thought, Ah'll just have an ethonol chaser with a shot of nitros in it." Blades frowns slighly when Sixshot throws around Fractal. C'mon, Blades is trying to distract Buzzkill so that Repugnus can do awful things to Fractal and thereby cheer the slag up! He lets Buzzkill drag him onto the dancefloor, dubious of her assertions of dancing competence. He mutters, "I thought your song was, 'Honey Honey'." Blurr nods at Chaser and orders some high-grade engex with a shot of pseudo-nucleon as Torque is plopped back in between he and Horsepower. "'Course, you're always beautiful, Torque..." he says softly, and his hand goes for hers, even though he had only just gotten formally acquainted with her. At her second question he chuckles. "Nah, not really...I'm /only/ the fastest 'Bot on Cybertron and the 8th-in-a-row winner of the Ibex Cup." Eighth? The archives would have him with the Cup /ten/ cycles in a row before the war ravaged Iacon and destroyed the racing industry. He takes a swig of the engex as soon as it's ready. Chaser silently nods at Horsepower and Blurr's requests, hands working like clockwork to set up their drinks and swiftly set it before them at the same time. Meanwhile the towtruck femme is pretty much being drunkenly sucked into what Blurr says, her chin resting in a hand as she diligently listens and smile below dim, dreamy optics. "Woooow, seriously? That's.. that's really amazing, I--" She's cut off when a new song lights up the club, sparking something in her brain that has her light up past drunken stupor. "Whoa, whoa, hold on! I love this song!" Torque is as enthusiastic as Buzzkill over the music right now, scrambling in her stool in and awkward attempt to stand atop the bar. Chaser just rolls his eyes and helps her, to which she waves her hand, "I got it, I got it! ..Okay!" She finally makes it on top, trying to shake the wobble from her joints, already swaying to the tune and shaking those hips for the viewing pleasure of pretty much anyone who turns her way. If only she had a dance partner. Someone.. stripey and bee-like. The only solution is Buzzkill, who hapens to catch her optic on the dancefloor. "Hey bug chick! Come dance up here instead!" Horsepower sits back with his drink, taking a long draw from the chaser. "Now this is when the party gets interesting." Blurr watches those sexy hips in amusement as he downs the last of the engex. He is really overenergized, now. He cheers and climbs onto the bar with her. "You know what's amazing? Those moves." he compliments. He glances over at the 'bug chick' Torque is calling to. "Whoa....never seen a fem that looks like that...what kinda form is that, anyway...where'd she get it...somewhere off-planet, some other star system...?" He absently wonders what her alt mode looks like. Must be some kind of scientist or explorer--expansionist, maybe. Blades gives Torque an absolutely incredulous look. Is she seriously going to steal his dance partner? His evil dance partner who managed to give Blades nightmares? That he only wants to dance with for nefarious reasons? Fine, whatever, Torque. First Aid's still better at being a girl. "Hahahahaha, oh, is that another joke?" Buzzkill gives Blades a playful shove. "Honey? Because I'm a bee? Ahahaha." She leans in close, the rim of her hardhat bumping against the Autobot's forehead. "Too bad you're not a Decepticon, I would love to make a habit out of feeding you honey..." Oh god, is she going to kiss him? That would be awful but the way she's leaning against him suggests that's what's on her mind right now.. Luckily for Blades (and Buzzkill,) the extremely drunk Torque gets the Insecticon's attention and calls out for her to join her up on the bar counter. Buzzkill squints behind her optic visor, Torque's identity hard to make out through her fuzzy, drugged mind but after a few seconds of deep thought (or probably just high staring) she shoves Blades away and stumbles over to join the femme atop the bar. "Awwweee yessssss!" Buzzkill climbs up onto the bar, stretching her arms out on either side of her for balance before finally getting her footing. "Let's do this! Mmm yeah! Chika chika!" The Insecticon begins wiggling her hips around and then starts pelvic thrusting, waving her arm around in front of her like she was slapping someone's ass. Oh yeah, that's hot. Octane, the gorgeous, handsome, and most manly of all triplechangers, has been here the entire time. Well,, possibly not the -entire- time, but still quite a while. With the building spectacle upon the bar starting up, Octane cups his hands to either side of his mouth and hoots, "Take it off!" He might not know exactly what it is they're supposed to take off... but he's seen humans do it on TV. Torque is delighted to see Buzzkill deciding to join her, the femme more or less a haze of Insecticon colors. She wouldn't be this comfortable around her while sober, that's for sure. However, Blurr's sudden appearance as well has her laugh softly, "Blurr, femmes only! You gotta go sit and enjoy." And if he doesn't Chaser is ready and willing to drag him down. Once Buzz starts dancing Torque soon joins in, though her style is a bit better, hips swaying and popping sharply in time with the heavy bass of the music, giving a gyrate as torso flexes and arms flair and wave to compliment. How did a rough and tumble medic ever learn to dance like this? You'll never know! As for Octane's hoot.. well, she won't be the one to start that off. Blurr nods as Torque playfully scolds him, and he sits back down to enjoy the view, his minds in an overenergized haze. Ah...yeah. It's a good view, all right... Torque slurrs somewhat, "I.. I duno 'bout you, but.. this chick is a /really/ bad dancer.. or is it a mech.. too blurry" Snarl says, "Me Snarl think someone drunk" Torque says, "You're ..*hic*.. You're /damn/ right I am!" Rodimus Prime says, "I hope you partygoers have someone -sober- to bring you home when you're done." Repugnus says, "Heh." Blurr says, "Who says we need to be sober..." Torque says, "...I didn't think of that.. *hic* Thas why you're the Prime.." Rodimus Prime says, "I do. I don't want you guys ending up on the wrong side of the galaxy." Grimlock says, "Uuuuuh." Rodimus Prime siiighs. "I'll send Sky Lynx to pick you up when you're done. DON'T wander off." Grimlock says, "Not me Grimlock fault!" Torque says, "NO NOT HIM" Blurr says, "Wait, no...don't send him!" Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock can fly spaceship!" Rodimus Prime says, "-Now- what?" Snarl says, "Me Snarl no can help." Blurr says, "We'll be fine, R-rodimus...I can...I'll get us back." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock will get you!" Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock am totally better spaceship flying guy than him Sky Lynx!" Rodimus Prime mutters. Grimlock says, "And if them am drunk, me Grimlock can punch them and stick them in a box." Snarl says, "Me Snarl haz vote of confidence for Grimlock!" Rodimus Prime says, "Fine, Grimlock. Take a shuttle and get them. Make sure you get everybody." Grimlock says, "OKAY!" While Buzzkill's dancing isn't nearly as nice as Torque's, it's still pretty entertaining to say the least. Especially when she gets close to the other femme and starts bumping and grinding all up on her like some kind of bee pervert. She grabs hold of Torque's hips and begins rubbing her hands all over her body, a devilish smirk on her face. "You're really good at this, did you go to dancing school or something?" the honey bee says, her speech slightly slurred. If Buzzkill wasn't on some kind of illicit drug right now, she would be all scowling and angry at Octane's rude hooting and hollering but she's the complete opposite of sober right now so all this male attention just encourages her to be even more outrageous. "Ohhh, you guys like what you see, huh? You want to see something even better, hmmmm?" The Insecticon spins Torque around so the femme is facing her and grabs her face in both her hands, tugging her close against her body and planting her lips right on her own in a very sloppy, very...disturbing smooch. Torque says, "Awww" Octane, possibly the most sober of the assembled mechanoids- Because, let’s face it, it would take more than this moon has to fill up his tank! He offers another, rousing, encouraging "Woo!" to the chorus of cheers that only continue to egg on the 'bad; behavior of the twin centers of attention. Purple arms pump up high with the exaltation before they come down. Form somewhere, he produces a image capture device. There is a flash of light and a snap! Evidence, blackmail fodder... Personal collection. Blurr /had/ been enjoying himself. That is, until Buzzkill started roughing up Torque. In fact, while he had been staring drunkenly at their dancing, he'd noticed the Decepticon insignia on Buzzkill's body, which served to somewhat snap him back to reality and remind him that he wasn't back on Cybertron, and that there was a /war/ going on. And that Insecticon was the enemy. He was still overenergized, though, so he thought Buzz was attacking Torque instead of making out with her. "YOU! YOU'RE--YOU'RE AN INSECTICON!!" he shouts suddenly, springing up from his seat and back onto the bar. "Don'tyoudaretouchheryoudisgustingpieceofslagI'llturnyoutoscrapIwill!" The speedster takes an overenergized swing at Buzzkill. Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blurr strikes Robotic Honey Bee with his Drunken swing (Punch) attack! Sixshot orders another drink from the bar, and considers interfering for his own amusement, but decides against it, as he might not be able to fight off a swarm of angry/drunken mechs. But then, just then Blurr takes a swing at Buzzkill. He grins. Finally. FINALLY things are getting /interesting!/ Sure, it's a little creepy that Buzzkill is all up on her, but Torque is drunk out of her damn mind so she doesn't mind too much, giving a few bumps back in return and laughing. She imagines this'd be the end of it since the music is nearing its end.... but then Buzzkill does something Torque was seriously not expecting. The medic soon finds herself in a liplock with the bee, antennas shooting straight up, flashing lights in surprise as she struggles a little in the Insecticon's grasp. "Mm! Mmhrm!!" Sure, it isn't bad, but.. serious 'do not want'. Mustering up what strength she has left Torque breaks the connection, though ends up flailing heavily to keep her balance. "Agh, scrap!!" And down she goes, tumbling head over heels and crashing behind the bar, smashing several bottles in the process and pretty much making a mess. Poor Torque looks so disoriented and dazed as she lays there, her head spinning. "Ergh.. someone.. someone get her liscense plate number.." And with that she conks out, apparently done for the evening. Torque can be heard cursing and then a loud crash of breaking glass Hopefully the same drug that convinced Buzzkill that kissing Torque was a fabulous idea will also keep her from remembering that she ever did such a thing because seriously that is exactly the sort of thing that would drive Buzzkill to suicide. But in the mean time, it's pretty awesome. "Was it good for you too?" the Insecticon says cheekily, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Unfortunately, Torque is too drunk and passed out to respond but chances are her answer would be 'no it was awful.' She then turns to address the crowd that's no doubt staring wide-eyed at the show she and the Autobot just put on only to get punched in the face by a very angry, very drunk Blurr, sending her stumbling backwards and right off the bar. She falls to the floor with a loud crash, dragging a couple of bottles of booze with her that shatter all over the place and makes a huge mess. She doesn't get back up, the honey bee passed out from either the blow to the head, the drugs swirling through her system or both. Probably both. Repugnus sees his opportunity! Yes, he may be crippled, but Buzzkill is stone cold drunk! He grabs Buzzkill by an ankle and begins dragging her off! OH NO! Blurr watches with satisfaction as Buzzkill falls to the floor with a loud crash. He stands over her with a triumphant grin on his face. "Hathat'swhat /you/ getDecepticon!!" he says, staggering slightly himself, but he grabs a barstool for support. Once he has regained his balance, he makes his way over to Torque and picks her up off the floor before beginning to carry out of the bar. "C'monTorquelet'sgetoutofhereokaybeforethatInsecticongetsbackuplet'sgo," While other people might slur and talk slowly when they are overenergized, Blurr just reverts to his natural way of speaking. There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! "Ooh, tongue." Octane remarks as he inspects the camera's view screen, a malicious smirk dancing along his lips. He pokes and prods his device, making sure to save the picture. This distracts him from the spectacle just long enough for Blurr to sucker punch Buzz into drunken oblivion. The crash of the bottles and femme bring him from his self-congratulatory stupor. "Aw, Slaggit..." If Buzzkill is buzzkilled, who will he blackmail with the pictures?! Oh now, now she's being drug away by some horrible Molestabot. Oh noes! Think fast... think faster! He knows, he'll sucker punch the big, scary looking monster before trying to scoop up Buzzkill, only to be gutted by the horrible beast and then blown up when gunfire strikes the gyser of fuel that will gush out of the open wound... Octane's 'heroic' intentions never even coax him out of his seat, instead, with a worried grimace, he hunches himself into his chair and tucks his device away, "Agh.... she'll be alright..." No she won't.... Grimlock kicks down the door! He could have knocked, but knocking is for losers. The dinobot storms into the bar- he surveys the place with a cool, impassive optic visor...and immediately, he starts making decisions. Tactical decisions. "You Blurr! Grab ladybot and follow me Grimlock! You Repugnus! Drop ladybot and follow me Grimlock!" A pause, as his optics settle on Octane. "You Decepticon, go hide somewhere before me Grimlock punch you and stick you in a box." Octane doesn't need to be told twice! Octane "Woop, woop, woop, Woop"s himself underneath a table somewhere. Repugnus briefly protests, "But--meh." He figures Grimlock will get violent if he doesn't comply, and he NEEDS to recover ASAP. "Fine." He drops Buzzkill for someone else to carry off and follows Grimlock. Blurr's already got the grabbing the ladybot part down. He nods at Grimlock. "IgotheralreadyI'mcomingwe'regettingoutofhereokaycalmdownGrimlock." Blurr telling someone /else/ to calm down? How crazy could tonight get? He pushes past Grimlock and looks for the ship back to Autobot City, carrying Torque with him. Robotic Honey Bee just lays on the floor, a puddle of drool pooling around her face. If she was capable of doing so, she would thank Grimlock for convincing Repugnus to leave her be(e.)